The Winter Valley
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: With the call now ended, Emily tucked her phone into the waistband of her loose sweatpants, turning in Alison's arms so now the blonde's twinkling, sapphire eyes were aligned with Emily's dark, ember ones. Warm breaths from the blonde's mouth hit Emily's lips, the distance between them nearing nothing, and Alison finally quipped,"Hi." - Prompt: Emison gets snowed in together.


**Prompt: you should write a fluffy one shot where emison gets snowed in together (already established emison though so things aren't angsty lol) but they inevitably end up having sex.**

 **A/N: To whomever requested this a year ago, I'm such an asshole and I'm sorry for literally taking almost a year to write this story, lmao. I hope what I wrote makes up for the lack of time-management skills I have.** **I wrote pre-time jump Emison because I don't want Ell*t R*llins involved in this whatsoever. (I also realize that it's not really winter yet, but oh well, lmao.)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hanna, have you even _seen_ what it looks like outside? I'm pretty sure I can't even open the front door."

"Same. Oh my God, you should see Spencer's house, she sent me a picture and it's like winter had eighteen babies on her front lawn."

Emily cringed and narrowed her eyes. "For some reason, that comment didn't sit well with me."

Hanna huffed into her phone,"Em, can you come over or not?"

"Hanna, I just said that can't open Ali's front door. And I'm not joking, there's probably like, twelve feet of snow in front of it," Emily reiterated as she peered out the window, a cloud of snowy flurries and wind flowing down the street.

"Ugh, this storm sucks. Why did you detour by Ali's house anyways? You were supposed to come straight here."

Emily leaned against the frame of Alison's front door, watching the glowing blonde walk by the crackling fireplace with decorated mugs in her hands. Alison, clad in a pink sweater and grey and white Nike shorts, set the two mugs of hot chocolate down on the coffee table, turning and grinning at Emily. Emily unconsciously shot a dopey smile back at her girlfriend, her eyes tracing up the blonde's perfect looking legs, and dreamily responded,"She asked me to come over for a little bit, so I said yes."

"Did you maybe mention you had somewhere _else_ to be?"

Emily looked out the window, assuring to her blonde best friend,"Yes, Hanna, I did. She and I just got a little … carried away, and by the time I was ready to go, the blizzard was already pretty bad."

Hanna deadpanned,"And by _carried away_ , you mean you were too busy sucking face to check the time."

Emily was silent for a moment, because it wasn't like Hanna was _wrong_ , and before she could try and protest, Hanna jeered,"I already knew it, don't go into detail."

"Okay, I promise, when it's nice enough to go back outside and if it's not too late, I'll come over. And I'll bring pineapple pizza, too."

"You don't like pineapple pizza, though," Hanna questioned.

"Yes, I don't, but you do, so I'm bringing it for you, not me. An apology for not beating the snow storm."

Hanna sighed in defeat into her phone,"You know the way to a girl's heart, Em."

Two arms slid around the brunette's waist and a soft voice whispered into the ear that wasn't pressed against the phone,"Come on."

Emily could almost see Hanna's scrunched up, disgusted expression through the phone. "What— Was that Ali? Why does she sound so— you know what, actually? Don't tell me."

The brunette grinned to herself as Alison's vanilla scent filled her nose and the blonde's warm exhales hit the side of her neck. She spoke sincerely into her phone,"I'm really, really sorry, Han."

Hanna sighed,"It's okay, just go be with your girl. I can practically hear her breathing down your neck anyways."

Emily grinned again, this time harder, and chuckled,"I'll call you later, Hanna."

"You better. And don't forget my pizza."

"I won't, I promise. I know, I won't forget, Han. Okay, bye." With the call now ended, Emily tucked her phone into the waistband of her slightly loose sweatpants, turning in Alison's arms so now the blonde's twinkling, sapphire eyes were aligned with Emily's dark, ember ones. Warm breaths from the blonde's mouth hit Emily's lips, the distance between them nearing nothing, and the blonde finally quipped,"Hi."

"Hi," Emily softly spoke back. Emily couldn't help but break into a smile, Alison's lips also curling devilishly as her right hand slid onto the exposed skin peeking between Emily's T-shirt and sweatpants. She tucked the edges of her fingers under the hem of Emily's sweatpants, grazing against Emily's warm skin, then grabbing Emily's phone and promptly tossing it behind her onto the couch.

Emily amusedly murmured against Alison's lips as the blonde was now kissing her soundly and softly, over and over again. "Why did you do that?"

The blonde slid her arms up Emily's sides and circled them around her neck, pulling her girlfriend closer as she spoke in between her kisses,"No more interruptions."

Emily felt her senses begin to instinctively indulge at the feel of Alison's lips dallying and dillying all over her skin, her voice slightly breathless as she spoke,"Not that I disagree, but," she momentarily lost her train of thought as Alison's tongue swirled over the shell of her reddening ear, and her fingers tightened on Alison's sides,"I probably need to call my mom and let her know that I'm at your house."

Their feet moved in tandem as they slowly stepped away from the door and towards the couch, Alison tilting her head so she could press her lips onto the sharp curve of Emily's jawline. "I know. But your phone is _all_ the way over _there_ , so for now, I guess you're stuck here with me."

The words in Emily's mind scattered as Alison's lips dotted down her jawline to her throat. Her hands wandered to Alison's hips and her fingers gripped at clothing there as she mindlessly responded,"I guess I am."

Emily's words vanished and her eyes dropped shut as the feel of Alison's mouth on her skin enveloped her head, her hands tightening on her girlfriend's hips, until the feel of Alison's teeth grazing a bit harder broke her from her bliss. "Ali, don't you dare. You know how much my mom _freaked_ the last time she saw what you left on my—"

"I know, Em, I _know_. I won't leave a mark there." Emily jokingly scoffed at Alison's obscure tone, knowing that Alison was bound to leave red and purple welts wherever she could lay her lips.

Emily's knees hit the edge of couch and she raised her legs and lowered herself until she was flat on her back, and she pulled Alison on top of her, the blonde quietly groaning at the feel of her body flush on Emily's. The feeling of the cotton material of the couch disappeared as Alison's lips met her own again, her last logical thought dissipating from her mind when Alison moaned into her mouth again.

They continued to kiss, Alison's tongue swirling over Emily's bottom lip and lightly smirking at the whimper that fell from Emily's mouth. The brunette's mouth parted and Alison's tongue circled hers, more soft noises falling from Emily's throat as Alison's taste mixed along her own. Amongst the whimpers, Alison felt a giggle slip out from Emily's mouth, vibrating against her own tongue, and she amusedly murmured against her girl's lips,"What?"

The brunette opened her eyes, her smile layered with dimples, and she said in mirth,"You taste like hot chocolate." Alison rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face because, God, Emily could be _so_ cute sometimes and it always broke any sort of poise that Alison had. Emily's fingers tugged at the hem of Alison's light pink sweater, the need to feel her girlfriend's skin against her own quickly becoming intolerable. Sensing Emily's motions, Alison quickly sat up and pulled the top over her head, tossing the pink fabric behind her.

Emily watched Alison's golden curls topple back down her shoulders, complementing the flawless fair skin that was now free. The brunette's throat tightened up and her pupils grew wide and wondrous as Alison reached behind herself self and snapped the clasps loose, her lacy, yellow bra falling away from her lithe body.

As her eyes roamed over every inch of skin that Alison had now exposed, Emily's body went rigid with daze, specifically the part of her that controlled the ability to form words. Alison merely smirked at her starstruck girlfriend, Emily's unending admiration never failing to make her smile. The blonde flicked her bra away and leaned back down, shifting so now she straddled Emily's hips, and captured Emily's lips in between her own. Emily's hand snaked its way in between their searing bodies, her palm covering Alison's soft breast while her other hand held steady at Alison's waist. Her thumb circled Alison's rigid, pink bud while her lips and tongue continued to fight with the blonde's, and when Alison let out a low and long moan and ground her center onto Emily's, the brunette could only shakily swear back into her mouth, because she could feel herself getting wetter by the second, and Alison's alluring noises and bare, hot skin on her own did not help at _all_.

In the midst of the dreamy but vivid makeout session, Alison's hand smoothed over Emily's taut hips, slipping past the cotton hem of her sweatpants and her nails tracing over the lace of her underwear, before dipping underneath those as well. The brunette's movements became distorted while her knees simultaneously went frail, and she let out a harsh, almost pained breath. Her mind was blurry with heat but each touch and bite and kiss was crystal clear to the prominent ache as well as the swaying fingers between her legs.

Alison let out a breathy laugh, looking down Emily's toned abdomen as her fingers met the most sensitive part of her body. "Baby, you are _so_ wet."

Emily shot Alison a small, shy smile, because she and Alison knew it only took a few seconds of the blonde's mouth on her skin and a couple of sultry looks before her panties were completely _done_ for, but her smile quickly fell away as the blonde dipped her two fingers into her center. Emily's eyes fell closed and her hand slipped around Alison's neck, as she felt Alison's fingertips pressing against her bare sex. Warmth crossed her chest and rippled all over her skin as Alison's fingertips slid upwards and then downwards, intently watching every flutter of Emily's eyes and the subtle goosebumps running down her arms.

Alison briefly paused and pulled at Emily's bottoms, knowing that her movements would be obstructed with the thick clothing in the way. Emily rose her hips up so that Alison could tug her sweatpants and blue panties down her long, tan legs. Once the clothing was pooled around her ankles, Emily nudged them completely off of her body. Emily's tie-dye T-shirt and her own bra soon followed, as well as Alison's shorts and panties, and a hot breath exited her mouth as Alison, a _completely_ naked Alison, pressed against her again. Alison moved her lips to Emily's again, threading her hand through Emily's dark, messy locks and moaning at their melding, burning skin. Her other hand disappeared between her body and Emily's, gliding tentatively against the warm, wet skin, and watching the brunette's eyes drift closed at the movements.

"Look at me," Alison whispered.

The taller girl's eyes flickered open, Alison's gentle words echoing in her reddened ears, and suddenly she was biting her lip and tilting her head back as Alison's fingers moved downwards and pushed inside. A soft noise left her mouth as the blonde began a unhurried pace, her hips unconsciously beginning to meet the nonchalant thrusts. Her eyes slipped shut again and she shivered softly, one hand curling around Alison's hip and the other sliding and tightening within Alison's curly blonde locks.

"Do you like that?" Alison murmured against her ear in a tone that only she could make sound so lighthearted yet _so_ sexual, and Emily didn't _dare_ open her mouth, afraid that some inhumane noise of pleasure would already slip out, and instead nodded at Alison because the blonde's silken voice was doing _dangerous_ things to her body and it was taking everything for her to not let it all out right then. Her girlfriend would always whisper secrets of love against her ear, punctuating them with breaths and kisses, but never like this; never with such lustful candor, to the point of Emily's brain melting into an incoherent mess between her ears.

Alison leaned up, pressing her lips to Emily's as she now gave it her all. Her fingers thrust harder now, making sure they were curled in just the right way; her thumb was sliding against Emily's clit, drawing array of tremoring moans from the girl's mouth. Her lips vibrated against Alison's with every whimper, Alison sucking Emily's bottom lip into her mouth, then moving her tongue to languidly stroke against Emily's again. She broke away her lips so she could into breathe into Emily's mouth,"You feel so good."

"God, Ali," Emily quietly exhaled, her breaths broken and erratic. Her hips moved to their own perversion now, her senses burning to feel Alison at every nerve-ending her body had. Alison moved quicker now, and she and Emily both felt that she wasn't going to last any longer. Alison pressed her lips against Emily's ear, softly moaning at the feeling of Emily fluttering around her fingers. A cry bubbled out of Emily, because Alison was groaning lowly in her ear in the most reverent tone she could muster, all whilst her own hips met Alison's deep, unending thrusts, and there wasn't a single part of Emily that could save her from coming now.

Emily let out a long exhale and her hands squeezed Alison's body close to her own, and her tan skin was flushed and hot against the blonde's as she struggled to breathe, with her heartbeat drowning out every other noise in the world. And for a minute, the silence in the room was so pure, even one could hear the sound of snow patting softly against the windows.

Alison moved so that she could press her lips to Emily's neck, feeling the girl's pulse race against her lips as her moans grew more raspy and breathless. The fingers in Alison's hair shook and gripped tighter, Alison continuing to thrust as Emily tightened around her fingers. The brunette whimpered Alison's name through the struggled breaths she took in, and her body moved along with Alison's relentless hand, the blonde tracing her lips back to Emily's crimson ear. "That's it, baby."

The soft, three-word whisper set off another wave that awoke the butterflies in Emily's chest, while the feeling of Alison's fingers moving delicately inside of her caused her legs to go rigid as they tingled from her center down to the tips of her curling toes. Alison took in every feeling that she was exposed to; velvet surrounding and clenching around her fingers, and the loud, raspy moans bubbling from Emily's throat, and the fingers trembling in her hair, and the slick skin sliding against her own; she'd give everything to feel this moment forever.

The blonde laid her lips on Emily's again, feeling her girl's nails drag down the nape of her neck to slightly dig into her shoulder blades as she continued to push inwards. Just when Emily thought her heart was finally getting back to a stable pace, Alison was now purposefully pressing upwards inside of her with her thumb running over and over her clit, and she _swore_ to _God_ , as her eyes rolled backwards to see the stars and fireworks exploding in her head, there was an angel holding her hand, ready to take her to Heaven. Alison simply murmured to her girlfriend,"Again."

"Ali," Emily breathlessly laughed in pure disbelief, because she was sure her heart had damn near _exploded_ the first time she'd came, and she wasn't sure if she'd make it a second time. Despite her hesitance, her body knew what it wanted, her hips vigorously meeting Alison's knuckle-deep thrusts, as her head leaned backwards and her voice brokenly moaned into the hot air. Alison took advantage of the exposed skin and ran her tongue up the hollow of Emily throat, her eyes growing deeper and darker at the way Emily's body trembled below her.

The blonde then moved herself downwards and closed her mouth over one of Emily's rigid nipples, all whilst her fingers moved inside and along her girl. Emily let out a long, airy moan, an octave higher than the last one, because she knew was already so, so close and she could feel it brewing on the tips of her toes. Her body clenched around Alison's two fingers as the blonde relentlessly continued to thrust, her legs quickly falling frail against her girlfriend's frame; her limbs felt increasingly lighter, yet they simultaneously tingled and burned in unison. Alison's golden locks were wrapped around her trembling fingers as she felt herself floating amidst a world of nothing. Her vision was glowing in clouds of orange and gold, and that angel's voice; Alison's voice, made of melodies, drifted above her head,"Fuck, baby."

" _God_ , Ali," Emily cried, gritting her teeth until her jaws ached and squeezing her eyes tight as she saw hot white, feeling herself slowly let go. She came and she came hard, shudder after shudder running through her body as Alison began to slow her movements. Her body jerked as she panted in hard, unsteady breaths, stuttering out,"Okay, Ali, I'm— I ... I — I _can't_." She heard the blonde's light laughter, and Alison slid her fingers away from her body, smoothing her hands over Emily's hips and pressing slow kisses over her girlfriend's red chest.

The brunette's body trembled a little bit more before she finally exhaled and let her body melt into the couch, wrapping her arms around Alison's neck as she let her nose rest in the blonde's hair. "Jesus, Ali."

Alison quietly giggled in response, pressing her lips to the tip of Emily's nose, then against her cheeks, pulling a goofy, love-smitten grin out of the sated brunette. Emily pressed her fingers to Alison's face and brought the blonde's lips to hers, Alison tangling her own fingers within Emily's dark brown tresses. "I honestly think I wasn't going to make it if you kept going," Emily noted against Alison's mouth, truly only half-joking, because she _swore_ she had left Earth for a couple moments before, and Alison giggled in amusement again.

"Well then, I don't know _how_ we're going to make it to round two if you pass out on me," Alison quipped, brushing her lips on Emily's once more before moving to get off of her.

Emily lightly tugged on her girlfriend's wrist before the blonde tried to walked away. She lightly questioned,"Where are you going?"

"To get my bra away from the fireplace before it sets us both on fire," Alison stated, raising her eyebrows as she glanced at the lacy, yellow undergarment that was, indeed, a bit _too_ close to the fireplace for comfort.

"I think it's pretty safe over there. Besides, the sofa was way more comfortable with you on it," Emily suggested, gently pushing herself off the sofa to stand in front of Alison. The light outside had sank to a dark, hazy blue, almost black, and now the light coming from the crackling fireplace illuminated each curve and crook of the blonde angel standing in front of her. The goosebumps on her bare skin were racing down her arms and over her naked breasts. Tendrils of blonde waves sank down her shoulders. And her eyes; Emily's shoulder might have ached when she tried, but she'd surely swim a thousand miles and more within the ocean depths of Alison's eyes.

A gentle, orange hue glowed around Alison's hair, and she was biting her pink, glossy lips, slightly swollen from endless moments of kissing. And Emily could tell by the insane amount of fluttering in her chest and how her face ached as she smiled, that she would never see anything more perfect than Alison DiLaurentis, naked nad messy haired, and grinning with her eyes crinkling at the sides.

Alison tilted her head as she continued to watch Emily watch her. "What?"

A smile that Emily would gladly stare at for ages curled on Alison's face as the brunette stepped closer to Alison and twisted her fingers around the blonde's. Alison repeated,"What, Em?"

"I love you." Alison's heart tickled in the most delicate way at Emily's words, and her body filled with a shy, secure warmth that only the brunette could cause. Her smile blossomed, and she drew her arms around Emily's neck, bringing her closer and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"You are the _biggest_ dork. But I love you, too. So much," Alison whispered against her girl's mouth. She would have kept repeating those words as much as she could had her mouth not been preoccupied on Emily's, because this love was bliss. And even when she thought she didn't deserve love like this, Emily's love, Emily never failed to prove her wrong. Sometimes she still felt like it wasn't real; that it was still her against the entire world, and that she'd wake up next to crumpled up newspapers on old hotel sheets, dark and missing and alone. But this was real, even though it felt like her imagination gone wild and rogue; this was all _real_ , and she'd spend every waking moment of her life proving how much her heart beat for Emily Fields.

Emily smirked and pulled Alison back towards the sofa, never parting her lips from her girl's, waiting until Alison's back met the cushions so she could settle her body atop the blonde's. Emily, her body now miraculously and fully recovered, ducked her head into the crook of Alison's neck and placed chaste kisses onto the glittery, hot skin. Her thumbs went back to the blonde's breast, running it over the rosy, rigid nipples, Alison immediately groaning loudly into the living room space.

All of her senses were on another level of alert now, having watched and felt Emily come undone on her fingers, _twice_. She knew Emily felt the heat against her leg and how wet she was against her skin, as the brunette leaned upwards and kissed her softly, intertwining her fingers with Alison's.

Emily squeezed her hand and playfully smiled. "Try to be quiet, okay? Or someone might think you're screaming for help."

Alison's screwed her eyebrows together and scoffed,"I do not _scream_."

The brunette chuckled, dark tresses flowing over her shoulders and against glowing Alison's skin as she trailed her fingers against the dip of the blonde's hip. "Okay, you don't scream. But you _can_ be very loud. Especially when you like what I'm doing..." Her fingers trailed over the inside of Alison's thigh, watching the blonde's eyes shade over with lust.

"Em..." Alison warned, her tone letting Emily know that she couldn't and _wouldn't_ be teased right now, not when she'd wanted Emily inside of her since they'd hit that couch. She grasped the back of Emily's neck and pulled her girl's lips to her own, inhaling slowly as she felt Emily's fingers dance across the dip between her thigh and her center. She protested against Emily's mouth,"Don't tease me."

"How am I teasing you?" Emily continued to taunt, with a smug grin plastered across her face. The tip of her finger drew close to Alison's clit, only to pull away and swirl around the girl's navel. Alison hands gripped at the brunette's shoulders as she whimpered; she could feel herself pulsing underneath Emily's fleeting touch, the ache between her legs nearing an almost painful level, and if she had to wait any longer, she'd be forced to take matters into her own hands, literally.

"Em, _please_."

"I'm taking my time, _Ali_." Emily smirked harder.

Alison pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. She momentarily thought about yanking her girlfriend's hand in between her legs, but she formulated a new idea and let out a hot sigh, relaxing her body underneath her girl's.

"Baby..." Alison began. Emily's eyes shot upwards and her smile dropped, Alison's voice dripping with pure, unadulterated arousal. "Do you wanna know something?" Emily nodded, her gaze locked onto the blue currents she was caught in. Alison's fingers gripped at the nape of Emily's neck, pulling her girl down for an open-mouthed kiss. Alison softly moaned as her tongue slowly prodded along Emily's, the warm, sweet hot chocolate still lingering in her mouth from earlier. She sucked Emily's bottom lip into her mouth for a couple of moments, running her tongue over all the skin she could, before letting them break apart.

Alison made sure Emily's eyes were still glittering and mesmerized as they drifted open, before mustering all the want in her body into her voice. "I am so wet for you right now." When Alison heard Emily's breath hitch, she internally smirked; now Emily was all hers.

"And all I want right now is for you to make me come." Alison's body instinctively shivered as she watched Emily's eyes grow darker, the feral shade becoming more evident in her gaze.

Alison watched Emily's eyes as the girl processed her words, almost groaning out loud just at how hot Emily looked with dark hair messy and tousled down her shoulders, and her lips swollen and parted. The brunette leaned her head down and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's, taking no time in tasting the lingering sweetness on Alison's tongue. The blonde groaned as their slow kisses turned to a mess of lips and tongue and teeth, Alison nipping at Emily's bottom lip then letting her tongue smooth against the raw, wet skin. Her arms and legs were flush against the brunette's, yet she desperately needed Emily to be closer. Emily's hand brushed over the curves of Alison's hips, her nails dragging up the blonde's thighs until her hand reached Alison's knee, pushing her leg to the side.

Alison's golden locks and spilled against the sofa cushions as head fell backwards. Her eyelids dragged downwards and her lips parted, letting out a melodic moan as Emily slid her lips onto her neck. The brunette sucked on the glittering, creamy skin until it was red and raised underneath her lips, Alison whimpering Emily's name as the sting turned to pleasure.

Emily wasted no more time than she already felt like she had, dragging her fingers across Alison's center, and she nearly moaned against her girl's ear because holy fuck, Alison _wasn't_ kidding when she said she wet. Her breaths came out slowly as she slid in, shutting her eyes and biting down on own her bottom lip because God, Alison felt so warm and so soft and _so_ good.

Alison felt her limbs instantly melt yet go rigid, her fingers winding through Emily's slick hair as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She licked her lips and quietly groaned against the shell of Emily's ear,"Baby, keep going."

The brunette pressed her lips to Alison's again, wanting to feel Alison's whimpers and chants against her lips as she thrust. Her fingers quickened in their pace as her thumb slid across Alison's clit, Alison's body writhing underneath her. The blonde's fingers tightened in Emily's hair as she moaned _loud_ , her heart stuttering in her chest as she panted against Emily's neck. "Em, oh my God," she breathed, the brunette slinking downwards and taking Alison's nipple into her mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," Alison hissed. Emily's tongue swirled around the bud, letting Alison's whimpers climb higher and higher then sucking until the blonde was moaning low and long. She moved her head to the other breasts, running her teeth over the reddened skin, leaving bruises that suited Alison's skin in the best possible way. Alison gripped Emily's hair tighter as she desperately wanted to feel more of Emily, moving her hips underneath Emily's body. She squeezed her eyes shut and shakily moaned because her hips were meeting Emily's thrusts at just the right time and fuck, it felt _amazing_.

Emily pulled her lips away from Alison's chest and brought her head up to watch the blonde in her moment of detachment from the rest of the world around her. Her pink lips were glistening and parted as her golden hair messily flowed down her shoulders. Her eyes glowed with a haze over them as she gazed back at Emily. Emily's fingers still moved in and out, thumb dancing across Alison's clit with every thrust, and Alison's body twitching as her hips steadily met the quickening pace. Alison never looked more beautiful letting go of the world, and Emily decided it right then.

She leaned down, pressing her lips to Alison's once more. Her fingers then curled as they slid in, and Alison's voice instantly broke out against her mouth," _Fuck_ , Emily. Oh, God." She felt the curl of Emily's fingers all the way down to her toes, gripping Emily's hair so hard that she didn't notice the brunette's slight wince. Her heartbeat echoed loud in her ears as her voice came out in loud, breathless moans, and her vision was quickly dissolving into speckles of glittering white.

Emily felt Alison tightening around her fingers and it only urged her to go faster, Alison's high-pitched noises of approval turning to broken moans and whimpers. Her legs went rigid against Emily's body and her hands twisted in Emily's hair as she seethed out against her girl's mouth,"Em, I'm gonna come. Fuck, I'm— _fuck_."

Her bright eyes drifted towards the orange ceiling, a wave of blankness overwhelming her body, and a second of silence passed. As fast as she felt herself floating, she quickly met the world again. She squeezed her eyes shut as her legs tremored and tightened around a relentless Emily, the brunette hitting all the right spots as she placed wet, hot kisses below Alison's ear. Alison panted Emily's name fast and breathless, her loud, incoherent chants echoing throughout the house; her heart wildly fluttered as she pulsed around Emily's fingers. "Oh, God, baby. Fucking, _God_."

The brunette was intent on letting this feeling never subside, Alison's face flushed and red as she greedily pushed her hips against Emily's hands. "Em," Alison called out, her voice raspy and longing; she needed to kiss Emily, needed to feel more of her girl on her skin. She twisted her shaking fingers around Emily's neck and pulled the brunette's lips to her own, the girl finally slowing her fingers within Alison. Alison let out small whimpers, her body twitching against Emily's as her breaths mixed with the brunette's.

Alison's damp chest slowly rose and fell, sliding her arms further around her girlfriend's neck as Emily nuzzled her cheek in the crook of Alison's neck.

"I don't know how we're going to make it to round three if _you_ pass out on _me_." Emily's face was twisted in a smug smile as she teased the glowing blonde, her legs crossed and tangled over and under Emily's.

"If you're fucking me like that... I don't care how many times I pass out," Alison rasped.

Emily tapped Alison's nose and teased,"You're so vulgar, baby, jeez."

Before Alison had a chance to fully process Emily actually calling her _baby_ , which was more rare than Emily using pet names in general, the brunette had slid from atop her and onto the wooden floor. Alison shot Emily a quizzical glance, because what on earth could Emily be doing on the floor right now, but her notions quickly faltered as Emily grasped her hips and pulled her forward. Her bottom was on the edge of the couch as the heels of her feet rested on the coffee table, watching Emily rise to her knees.

"Oh shit," Alison whispered.

A tongue ran up Alison's center, and the blonde's skin was already trembling against Emily's cheeks. Emily brought her hands to Alison's knees and pushed her frail legs further apart, groaning against Alison's glistening, pink skin as the taste and the sound and the feel of Alison's flawless body drowned out everything else in the world. Her mouth slid upwards and she brought Alison's clit into her mouth, prodding her tongue along the sensitive area and then sucking it into her mouth.

Alison's head fell backwards and her body lurched forward against Emily's mouth, moaning so loud that Emily wouldn't have been surprised if someone _had_ heard it through the raging blizzard outside. Her fingers immediately twisted into Emily's dark, damp hair as she struggled to breathe properly, and she was already _so damn close_ and Emily had barely even started, and if she lasted more than a minute through Emily's mouth on her, it would be a miracle.

Emily's lips slid back downwards, gripping at Alison's knees as she pressed her tongue inwards then dragged upwards, circling around Alison's clit in just the way the blonde audibly liked. "Em, I'm— _Fuck_ ," her voice shook as her hips rose and fell with every swipe of Emily's tongue, the red flush shading her face and body growing deeper and hotter. Her thighs threatened to tighten around Emily's head but the brunette kept them parted, sliding her lips and tongue against Alison's clit as the blonde became an increasingly incoherent mess underneath her touch.

Emily's mouth momentarily paused, laying kisses on the insides of the blonde's soft thighs, Alison exhaling with desperation above her head,"Em, I need..." The words tumbled off her tongue in a blurry mess, her voice turning into a sharp moan as she felt Emily press against her sex. As soon as she felt Emily's lips slide onto her clit as her fingers curled into her, she knew she was a straight goner.

Her breaths unevenly left her mouth, her knuckles nearing white as the grip on Emily's hair grew more intense as she repeatedly moaned," _Emily_." Her moans dissolved to squeals as her hips squirmed against Emily's mouth, Emily thrusting into Alison's tightening body. "Baby," Alison hissed, the pounding feeling enveloping her chest and coursing down her legs, then welting her all at once in another hot, white wave. The stars in her vision popped and glowed and she couldn't keep up with her racing heartbeat, struggling to regain proper consciousness again. Her body curled against the sofa and she loudly cried out words that were only the most beautiful of sounds to Emily's ears, waiting until Alison panted,"God, no more... I can't."

A smile curled on Emily's face, laying short kisses on the insides of Alison's thighs one more time as she withdrew her fingers. Pushing herself off the ground, she rubbed at her knees before sliding back onto Alison's body, letting the side of her cheek rest over Alison's steadily racing heartbeat.

"You're lucky there's a storm outside," Emily spoke against Alison's skin, closing her eyes at the blissful feeling of Alison running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. Alison knew she had yanked a little too hard on her girl's hair, and she was honestly surprised she hadn't pulled any hair out of the poor girl's head.

"Because you're stuck here with me?" Alison questioned.

"Because if could've someone heard you, they probably would've thought you were _actually_ screaming for help."

"Don't be mean to me," Alison jibed. "You're the one who _caused_ the screams, if you've already forgotten."

Emily looked up at her blonde girlfriend and gave her the most gratified smirk. "I can't help if I'm good at making you—"

A small vibration underneath the girls' bodies interrupted Emily's sentence, and Alison craned her arm and retrieved Emily's phone from the pit of the couch it had been unknowingly resting in. "So that's where it went," Alison murmured to herself, Emily playfully rolling her eyes. "You threw it there before you violated me on the couch, remember?" Alison flicked at Emily's arm and the brunette chuckled, her laughter quickly dying as she read the text.

Alison sensed Emily's body tense up, and she grew more alert and dreaded the worst. "What is it, Em?" Her racing heartbeat turned to one of fear; despite the storm, this had been an amazing damn night, and the last thing they needed was a text from "A" to shatter the perfect ambiance the girls had made together. "Emily, what does it say?"

' _Thanks for butt-dialing me in the middle of a round with Ali... Sounds like u really know what you're doing. At least Ali sounds like it... See u soon. Stay warm. Wash ur hands - Hanna_ '

The laughter that erupted from Alison's mouth as she finished reading the text lessened Emily's pure embarrassment, because there was no way in _hell_ Hanna was gonna let her live this down, nor would Spencer or Aria when they undoubtedly found out, and she was sure her face resembled one of a ghost right then, but knowing that Alison could laugh about it made things a little bit better.

Emily begrudgingly groaned and buried her head into Alison's neck. "God... How long was she even on the phone? I'm literally never gonna hear the end of this."

Alison kissed the top of Emily's head and chuckled,"It's okay, Em. She didn't even get to hear the good part." Alison's voice took a devious turn at the end of her sentence, and as Emily watched the blue in Alison's eyes go from gentle to feral, she could only hope that she would be able to function, let alone walk tomorrow, and could only thank that dense, burly storm plowing and hurling through the valleys of Rosewood that she and Alison were able to wait it out together in the best kind of way.

Alison shot Emily her infamous smile, her nose crinkling as she tilted her head with perfect poise. "You up for round three?"

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed reading this. It took waaaaay too long for me to write (mainly because writing is difficult, but life has become even more difficult in the past year, lmao), but hopefully it helps you all get through this super long PLL hiatus we're going to be on for the next few months.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated, and I love reading your guys' responses. It fuels my (super gay) imagination. If you have any more ideas, feel free to let me know in the reviews, or my Tumblr, which is heathersapples. Thank you so much for reading, and Emison is endgame. :)**


End file.
